Salju, Senja, Sakura
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: Waktu yang singkat untuk memulai kisah cinta. Di bawah langit senja musim dingin. Kuncup tak mekar yang tercabut. Menunggu musim semi yang tak kunjung datang. [TRID Secret Santa 2015] [TsuruUgu]


_**.**_

" _ **Senja, ketika putih berwarna jingga."**_

 _ **.**_

Sore hari di musim dingin.

Lembayung langit menutupi putih dengan warna jingga, memanjakan setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya. Hamparan salju dingin yang butirannya terlihat seperti buah persik. Begitu mengundang.

Sosok yang berbalut suit putih berjalan di antara jingga menuju cakrawala; membawa sebuah biola antik yang harganya cukup mahal.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, anak angkat dari keluarga bangsawan Date, hari inipun kabur dari mansionnya untuk melepas lelah sambil bermain musik.

Perjalanannya ke sini bukan tanpa perjuangan. Ia harus mencari cara baru untuk kabur setiap hari agar tidak tertangkap pelayan ayahnya, Katakura Kojuuro. Dia memang pelayan yang cerdik, Tsurumaru salut akan hal itu. Tetapi, tentu saja, tuan Tsurumaru sudah menyiapkan seribusatu cara dan alasan untuk kabur dan semua itu akan berhasil. Dia memang mengejutkan, angguknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Perjuangannya belum sampai di situ, demi mencapai tempat tujuannya ia harus menahan dan melepaskan diri dari kepungan para wanita yang akan mengerubunginya sesaat setelah ia berada di tengah kota. Aah, perempuan terkadang menyusahkan. Tsurumaru tidak ingin ambil pusing dan memilih untuk berlari sekencang mungkin ketika mereka menyadari bahwa si tuan _albino_ sedang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Seperti biasanya, setiap harinya ia akan menuju sebuah bukit yang dekat dengan cakrawala. Dimana ia bisa bermain biola kesayangannya tanpa harus terganggu orang lain.

Ia sangat menyukai tempat ini, terutama di musim dingin. Berada di antara putih membuatnya tenang, bahkan rambut putihnya menandakan seolah-olah dirinya memang diciptakan dari salju. Suci dan tak ternoda, eh? Tsurumaru hanya tertawa sendiri.

Tetapi, hari ini lain.

Dimana seharusnya ada hamparan salju berwarna langit senja, kini ada sesosok tinggi berbalutkan warna hijau tengah berdiri di ujung bukit, menatap mentari yang tengah dalam perjalanannya ditelan langit.

Siapa?

"Oh..."

Sosok itu terkaget melihat wujud sewarna salju di belakangnya ketika berbalik. Keduanya saling berpandangan, bertemu mata.

Terdiam untuk cukup lama.

"Ah, maaf, apakah aku mengejutkanmu?"

Tsurumaru tersenyum ringan. Sosok itu membungkuk hormat, membalas senyumannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, tuan. Aku sedang melamun, tidak sadar bahwa anda di belakangku."

"Tidak apa-apa, toh ini bukan tempat milikku. Semua orang bebas menggunakannya."

"Aku akan segera pergi, tuan. Maaf mengganggumu."

Tsurumaru merasa aneh ketika sosok di depannya berbalik untuk berlalu. Seakan ia ingin menarik kemeja hijau itu dan membuatnya kembali berdiri di tempat semula.

"Tunggu."

Sebuah kata terucap dari bibir pucatnya. Sosok yang semerbak teh itu terdiam dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria bersurai putih di belakangnya.

"Maukah kau mendengarkan permainanku? Tinggallah di sini sebentar lagi, jika kau berkenan."

Tsurumaru mengangkat tas biolanya, seakan mengatakan bahwa permainannya layak didengarkan oleh laki-laki berambut hijau itu.

Merasa sangat tertarik secara tiba-tiba, pria berkemeja hijau tanpa dasi itu membungkuk hormat.

"Dengan senang hati, tuan Kuninaga."

Ahh, tentu saja dia mengenalnya.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal pangeran salju dari kediaman Date?

Pemuda dengan iris kuning itu belum pernah merasa senang dikenal orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Tsurumaru. Panggil saja seperti itu."

Formalitas. Buanglah.

"Namamu?"

Sebuah senyum terulas di wajah yang terlihat lelah itu.

"Uguisumaru."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Touken Ranbu © DMM Games/Nitroplus**

 **Yumezakura © HitoshizukuP**

 **Warning!**

 **BL, Yumezakura!AU, OOC, Cheesy plot**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Harum yang dingin di hamparan selimut beku."**_

 **.**

"Hari ini pun sukses untuk kabur, Tsurumaru?"

Yang disebut namanya terkekeh, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tiga hari sudah keduanya saling berkenalan dan selalu bertemu di tempat yang sama, di waktu yang sama, ketika matahari akan kembali ke peraduannya. Uguisumaru akan sampai lebih dulu dan menunggu Tsurumaru dengan sabar, sedangkan pemuda albino itu akan berusaha secepat mungkin kabur dari kejaran seorang Katakura Kojuuro. Khusus untuk hari ini, Katakura Kojuuro dan sang mama, Megohime.

Terlalu akrab? Mau bagaimana lagi, keduanya mirip. Selera musik yang sama, ketertarikan terhadap beberapa hal yang sama, belum lagi Uguisumaru yang selalu memberikan sekotak teh kesukaannya. Singkatnya, keduanya sudah sedekat teman masa kecil dalam waktu tiga hari.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku malas mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Permainan biolaku kan sudah sangat bagus, untuk apa belajar lagi dari paman Hasebe?"

Uguisumaru hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tak ada salahnya kan?"

"Tentu saja ada! Pelayan setia papaku selalu marah jika kukejutkan paman Hasebe dengan berbagai cara, padahal kan itu menarik. Lagipula paman Hasebe terlalu serius menanggapi sesuatu."

"Tetapi, itu tidak berhubungan dengan biolamu..."

Pemuda albino itu memang terkenal usil. Di luar, ia mungkin saja seorang _prince charming_ bagi mata memandang, tetapi sebenarnya ia seperti anak kecil yang terperangkap dalam tubuh orang dewasa. Bayangkan saja, ketika paman Hasebe yang disebutnya tadi membuka pintu dan tiba-tiba siraman bubuk kapur datang dari atas kepala? Tentu saja mengundang beribu teriakan dan aksi kejar-kejaran di kediaman Date.

Uguisumaru tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika ia menceritakannya.

" _Kenapa? Kau terkejut ya aku seperti itu?_

Hanya itu tanyanya ketika melihat Uguisumaru tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sungguh bukan hal yang membosankan untuk diceritakan setiap hari bagi pemuda yang menyukai _matcha_ itu.

"Bagaimana harimu, Uguisumaru?"

"Biasa saja, tidak banyak hal yang menarik."

"Eh, tidak mungkin! Pasti ada yang menyenangkan! Ayo ceritakan!"

Pria dengan kemeja hijaunya itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Sungguh, Tsurumaru. Tidak ada. Hidupku cukup membosankan, kalau kau mau tahu."

Apalah dirinya, anak dari keluarga Tomonari. Eksportir teh, tentu, tapi bukan seseorang yang bisa disandingkan dengan keberadaan keluarga Date. Mereka berada dalam tingkat yang berbeda. Keluarganya bahkan tidak bisa disebut seorang bangsawan. Mereka hanyalah masyarakat biasa yang kebetulan punya kekayaan berlebih. Itu saja.

"Huh, kukira hanya hidupku yang membosankan."

"Memangnya jadi bagian keluarga Date tidak menyenangkan?"

"Kalau menyenangkan untuk apa aku kabur seperti ini?"

Pelajaran privat, kelas musik, _table manner_. Tsurumaru bukan orang yang terikat. Ia ingin hidup bebas, tidak perlulah segala hal itu. Bukannya ia tidak suka pada paman Hasebe yang mengajarinya, hanya saja Tsurumaru butuh sesuatu untuk membuat hidupnya sedikit mengejutkan. Berada dalam lingkaran yang sama itu membosankan.

"Yah, setidaknya sekarang aku tidak kabur tanpa alasan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu."

Satu detak jantung terlewatkan di dada Uguisumaru.

"Ahaha, kaget? Aku tidak bohong kok. Aku benar-benar senang."

Tsurumaru tersenyum simpul sambil berdiri dan bersiap memainkan biolanya, meninggalkan Uguisumaru yang masih mencari-cari penyebab debaran sesaatnya tadi.

Sore itupun alunan biola terdengar lembut di telinga.

 _ **.**_

" _ **Ketika dua tangan saling bertemu."**_

 _ **.**_

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

Adalah kata-kata Tsurumaru pada hari ketujuh mereka bertemu di tempat yang sama.

Panas;

Pipinya panas. Padahal salju begitu tebal. Seakan kristal yang menempel di pipinya ikut meleleh karena panas tubuh atas pengakuan. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Uguisumaru kala itu.

Syok.

"Hei, kau tidak menanggapinya?"

Wajah putih merona itu sama merahnya. Hanya saja, latar belakang salju yang tengah turun membuatnya terlihat lebih berkilau. Membutakan objek afeksi pria bersurai putih itu.

Uguisumaru di sisi lain berkutat dengan pikirannya. Siapalah dirinya? Bukan bangsawan tinggi yang pantas bersanding dengan dirinya dari kelurga Date. Apa yang akan orang lain katakan? Bukankah hubungan keduanya sebuah larangan.

"Tapi, Tsurumaru—"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab ya atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli yang lainnya."

Uguisumaru menggosok kedua tangannya. Dingin, ya, walaupun wajahnya terasa sungguh mendidih. Kepalanya berputar; membayangkan segala hal negatif yang akan terjadi jika ia menjawab. Salju masih terus menghujani, jatuh mengenai helai hijau yang tidak terlindungi. Memberikan sensasi pergantian suhu yang mendadak. Uguisumaru yakin ia akan sakit besok.

Tapi bukan itu masalah utamanya.

Ia masih bingung apa yang harus dijawabnya. Jika ia memilih untuk menolak, bukan hanya Tsurumaru yang akan tersakiti.

Dirinya sendiri juga tahu itu sama sekali bertentangan dengan jeritan hatinya.

Tapi, konsekuensinya akan lebih berat jika ia memilih untuk jujur. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh publik dan perlakuannya terhadap mereka, terutama Tsurumaru, sebagai salah satu pewaris keluarga yang tersohor. Terlebih lagi, ia bukanlah pasangan yang sebanding untuk pangeran saljunya.

Uguisumaru tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Untuk itu ia tetap diam.

Tetapi tangannya menggenggam lengan jas Tsurumaru.

"Uguisu—maru?"

Iris rumputnya tertutup menahan malu ketika ia mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku juga, Tsurumaru."

Oh.

Mungkin mengambil resiko di lingkaran kehidupan akan membuat semuanya sedikit lebih menarik.

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sakura yang kehilangan kelopaknya satu demi satu."**_

 _ **.**_

"Uguisumaru, apa benar kau menjalin hubungan dengan anak angkat keluarga Date?"

Pertanyaan dari ayahnya bagaikan petir menyambar.

Tentu. Tentu saja ayahnya tahu. Ayahnya pasti tahu pertemuan rahasianya dengan Tsurumaru selama ini. Ia adalah anak kesayangannya, andalannya. Sudah pasti ia akan dijaga sedemikian rupa.

Singkat.

Dua minggu merupakan waktu yang singkat. Waktu yang singkat untuk bertemu dan jatuh cinta. Waktu yang singkat untuk saling mengisi kekosongan hati masing-masing. Waktu yang singkat untuk berbagi. Tak adakah waktu bagi mereka untuk kembali memadu kasih tanpa harus terganggu oleh dunia luar? Kedua telapak tangan mereka baru saja terjalin beberapa hari yang lalu. Haruskah kini keduanya dilepaskan dengan paksa?

Bagaikan bunga yang dicabut sebelum mekar.

"Aku tidak menyetujuinya."

"Anak itu hanyalah anak angkat, tidak mungkin mewarisi kekayaan keluarga Date."

Sungguh, sebuah alasan yang bagi Uguisumaru terdengar tidak logis.

Uang.

Ia tahu, ia juga harus meneruskan bisnis keluarganya. Finansial itu penting. Tetapi, Tsurumaru adalah seseorang yang terhormat. Ia tetaplah bagian dari keluarga bangsawan yang dikenal seantero negeri.

"Tapi, ayah, aku tidak bermasalah soal keuangan—"

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong soal jodoh, seseorang sudah melamarmu. Aku sudah menerimanya."

Uguisumaru terpaku di posisinya.

"Segera putuskan segala hubunganmu dengan anak itu. Esok hari kita akan mengunjungi kediaman Sanjou untuk melangsungkan pernikahanmu."

Tangisnya pecah. Kakinya segera bergerak berlari meninggalkan posisinya menuju gerbang utama; membuka pintu kayu besar yang menghalanginya dari dunia luar.

"Maafkan aku, ayah."

" _ **Aku ingin memilih jalan hidupku sendiri."**_

Pintu dibanting. Meninggalkan kepala keluarga Tomonari itu dalam amarah yang tak terbendung.

Tidak. Tidak seharusnya semua seperti ini. Semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencananya karena Uguisumaru adalah anak yang baik, yang penurut.

Mau tidak mau, inilah takdirnya yang dilahirkan di keluarga Tomonari. Ia harus bisa menikahi putra pertama dari keluarga bangsawan agar keluarga Tomonari ikut naik derajatnya.

Apapun yang akan dilakukannya, Uguisumaru harus tunduk.

"CEPAT CARI DIA!"

 _ **.**_

" _ **Ketika kepingan salju mulai mencair, akankah diri tenggelam dalam kehampaan?"**_

 _ **.**_

"Bawa aku pergi, Tsurumaru."

Senja kembali menghampiri kedua sejoli yang tengah dilema. Tempat yang sama, waktu yang sama.

Situasi yang berbeda.

Selama ini pertemuannya selalu diiringi dengan canda dan gelak tawa,menghabiskan waktu lama yang terasa singkat bersama. Tenang, tanpa ada presensi orang lain di sekitar keduanya. Tetapi sekarang keduanya dikejar waktu. Uguisumaru yang kelelahan setelah berlari sekencang mungkin menandakan bahwa keputusannya sekarang menentukan apakah jari keduanya akan tetap mengait atau akan dipaksa untuk tidak pernah lagi menyentuh.

Kuncup bunga yang belum sepenuhnya mekar, masih tertimbun salju tipis, yang terancam dicabut oleh tangan-tangan tak berperasaan.

Tsurumaru lebih memilih untuk mengambilnya dengan tangan bersamaan dengan tanah di tempat ia tumbuh dan memindahkannya ke tempat yang aman.

Salju yang perlahan menipis seiring datangnya musim semi. Kelopak bunga sakura semu merah muda terlihat mengintip dibalik warna putih yang dingin. Suatu hari akan mekar, menunggu matahari yang akan memberikan limpahan kekuatan bagi sang pohon untuk membuka kuncup-kuncup yang malu itu.

Tangan pucatnya membelai helai hijau di depannya dengan lembut dan penuh sayang sebelum akhirnya mendekap tubuh tegap yang kelelahan itu.

"Aku tahu, Uguisumaru. Aku tahu."

Cengkraman tangan pria dalam pelukannya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak siap jika keduanya harus dipisahkan secara paksa.

Tsurumaru mengerti.

"Ayo kita mulai hidup baru bersama-sama."

Persetan dengan keluarganya dan keluarga Tomonari. Ia hanya butuh Uguisumaru.

Ia butuh hidup dimana hanya ada dirinya, Uguisumaru, dan alunan biola setiap senja.

Keduanya berlari menyongsong cakrawala dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan. Sebuah tas berisi biola digendong di belakang kemeja putih sang pangeran yang kini menemukan tambatan hatinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Hujan merah muda lembut yang tertiup angin, membawa pesan dari masa yang tak diketahui."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"—maru."

"—isumaru."

Siapa?

Suaranya familiar.

"—Uguisumaru!"

"—!"

Yang namanya dipanggil terkaget; terbangun secara tiba-tiba. Sebuah buku terjatuh dari kepalanya, terbuka di halaman terakhir dengan tulisan 'The End'.

Buku romansa terlarang, tentu saja milik Arujinya tercinta.

"Hei, Uguisumaru, kau serius membaca buku membosankan itu?"

Sosok sewarna salju di sampingnya menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap buku yang kini tergeletak dengan tidak indah di lantai kayu selasar belakang _citadel._

Ah, ya, buku yang isinya sampai terbawa mimpi.

Mimpinya dibawa pergi oleh sang pangeran dari kenyataan yang pahit.

Pangeran yang sosoknya sekarang sedang berada di sampingnya. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

Semburat merah muda kini terlukis di pipi Uguisumaru.

Tsurumaru mengangkat badan dan meraih buku yang teronggok di samping kaki jenjang pria hijau itu, membuka lembar demi lembar buku berisi cerita roman yang membuat giginya berlubang itu, membaca setiap paragraf dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya menutup dan menyimpannya kembali di lantai.

Sebuah ciuman didaratkan pada bibir lembut pedang tempaan Bizen Tomonari itu.

"Kau tahu, Uguisumaru. Daripada membayangkan hingga terbawa mimpi, bukankah lebih baik jika kau memintanya langsung pada orang yang kau maksud?"

Tsurumaru tersenyum jahil menatap Uguisumaru yang kini berwajah bagaikan apel sambil terbata-bata ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Kau kaget? Ini belum apa-apa. Aku berjanji akan memperlihatkanmu yang lebih mengejutkan lagi daripada ini."

Uguisumaru terlihat bingung.

"Maksudmu apa, Tsurumaru-dono?"

Kembali senyum jahil terulas di bibir bangau putih tukang onar itu.

"Aku 'kan, pangeran salju milikmu seorang. Hahahahaha!"

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, berlari dan menghilang di antara kelopak sakura yang tertiup angin. Meninggalkan seorang Uguisumaru yang kini terduduk dengan wajah yang masih terasa panas sambil memikirkan betapa berisiknya ia ketika bicara dalam tidurnya. Bahkan entah siapa saja orang yang mendengarnya, karena ia tertidur di selasar belakang _citadel_ , tempat orang-orang berlalu lalang.

Ini mungkin pelajaran baginya agar tidak terlalu banyak berkhayal dengan perantara buku-buku romansa Arujinya. Berbahaya.

Senyuman kecil terulas di bibir Uguisumaru ketika ia mendongak melihat sakura yang bermekaran. Musim semi. Musim yang dijanjikan oleh Tsurumaru di mimpinya, dimana mereka akan menjalani hidup yang baru.

"Begini juga tidak buruk."

Secangkir teh dibiarkan mendingin di sudut ruangan.

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: MA—MAAFKAN SAYA APA YANG TELAH SAYA PERBUAT INI SEBENERNYA APA KOK SINET ABIS KOK GA JELAS SETTINGNYA KOK UGUINYA KAYANYA OOC YA MAAFKAN SAYA

Uhuk

Oke jadi—intinya saya benerbener bikin Ugui OOC di sini [MAAF UGUI BELOM PULANG SAYA JADI BINGUNG HEADCANONNYA GIMANA] termasuk susah ditulis ya Ugui ;;;; maafkan saya gak bisa bikin angst juga—they are too preshus ;;; btw soal Yumezakura saya cuma ngambil setting tempat di mimpinya Ugui aja, soalnya saya bingung juga mau disetting dimana XD still, ini menyenangkan dan gregetan nulisnya 8'D [saya baru start nulis tanggal 24 dan langsung dapet ilham buat diselesein pas hari natalnya huhu] yang punya prompt, maaf ya saya seenaknya aja bikin jadi gini ;u; semoga dirimu suka XD

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
